Don't Judge Me
by LittleSpankie
Summary: One Shot. Chris Brown - Don't Judge Me. One Mistake could end up taking someones life.


Don't Judge Me

Loren's P.O.V

I'm on my way to Eddie's penthouse. He said he was sick, and he didn't want me coming over so I couldn't catch the cold. I love him so much. He's the love of my life. He asked me to marry him a few weeks ago. And I said yes,so Of course I want to be there for him. I just stopped at the supermarket to pick up some ingredients for my homemade chicken noodle soup. I learned this recipe from my mom who learned it from her mom, and so on. The stop light a few hundred feet away from my turned red so I stopped obeying traffic laws.

I feel my phone started buzzing in my pocket. I pull my phone out and click on the link. No this isn't happening to me. The caption read 'Eddie Duran Cheats On Fiance Loren Tate' There was picture after picture of him and this girl kissing. Tears rolling down my face, I keep looking through them. I stop on this one photo though. It was Eddie making out with this girl. His shirt was off, His hand was up under her shirt, while the other was on her butt. She has one of her hands on his abs and the other in his pants, while her one of her legs is wrapped around his waist. I can't believe this. People are behind me honking their horns but I don't care.

I franticly turn my car around and drive to my spot. I'm never talking to him again. Never going to listen to him again. Never going to touch him again. And Most Certainly NEVER EVER Seeing Him Again! I'm not letting him share the spot, i'm taking all of my stuff and getting a new phone number. I may seem angry right now but, i'm not. I'm very hurt. He's going around sleeping with another woman, because me thinking of something special for us, on holding out on having sex. Waiting for our honeymoon for me to give myself to him. He thought it was an amazing idea for me to wait to have my first time when we're married. Thinking of that. I'm not marrying him. I'm calling off the wedding and we're done.

I slam on the brakes. I open my door and ran up the caring that I left it open. I could hardly see. My cheeks and chin are burning from my tears. I fall to my knees crying, hyperventilating, coughing, and throwing up violently all together.

"No. No. No! This Isn't Happening! Not To Me! Why!" I screamed. I Sobbed. And Sobbed. The Love of my life doesn't love me. My phone constantly was going off. I grab it and see over 100+ messages and phone calls from Eddie. I and throw it over the edge of the cliff as far as I could.

"Why! I Fucking Hate My Life! I Wish Eddie Duran Never Came Into It!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I hear footsteps from behind me and I quickly stood up. I turn around and there was Eddie running at me. He has been crying too.

"Loren! Please! It Was the BIGGEST Mistake Of My Life! Bigger Than Chloe!" Eddie pleaded to me. I just began shaking my head.

"Was she Attractive? Was She an Actress?" I Yelled At Him.

"No. She was a nobody. I never meant to-" I Cut Eddie off.

"If she was such a nobody then why'd you sleep with her!" This hurt me so much. I wanted to die. To get away from him. To wake up and my whole life was a dream, that I wake up and It's the night of his concert at the Avalon.

"I don't know. Loren, Please! I would rather get hit by train than having you find out from pictures online." Eddie said.

"I Wish I Was Blind So I Didn't Have To See That! Wait so you would still have had sex with her? just tell me yourself?!" I said the beginning harsh, but my voice softened on the last sentence.

"Yes..." Eddie said softly.

"Why? Because I wanted to wait for us to have sex until we got Married?" I replied in the same tone.

"Loren... I-" I didn't want to hear this anymore.

"Eddie! Why! You just can't sleep with another woman and tell me about it later thinking i'll be okay with it! You're a Mother Fucking Man Whore! I Never Thought You'd Do This To Me! I Never Thought This Would Happen To Me!" I Screamed. Eddie looked up and he was angry.

"I'm Not No Fucking Man Whore! You're The Whore! Reality Check Bitch, Shit  
Like This Does Happen!" Eddie yelled. I wasn't crying before but now I am. I walked up to him and pushed him back.

"HOW CAN I BE A FUCKING WHORE!? I'VE NEVER HAD SEX! OR CHEATED ON YOU! GOODBYE EDDIE DURAN! HAVE A NICE LIFE!" I Yelled then take my ring off and through it on the ground in front of him, and ran off to my car.

~2 Weeks Later~

Loren's P.O.V.

I'm about to eat breakfast with my mom and Max. I haven't really been sulking about Eddie because of Max. Max is here for me. Not Eddie. Max hasn't seen Eddie since the break up. I kinda feel bad, i too his father away from him. But he deserved it. Ma hates cheaters and the thought of his own son cheating sent him over the edge. So max hasn't talked to him since.

Max came walking in and setting a plate full of his homemade pancakes, and sausage. My mom came out behind him with milk and Orange juice. I grabbed a pancake and so did Mel. She slept over last night because today Me, Max, Mom and Mel are going to the fair. We all ate and talked until pops phone went off. He grabs it out of his pocket, looks at it and set it down.

"Who Is It Pops?" I asked. Max sighed.

"Eddie" He said.

"Pops you know you can't avoid him. He's your son no matter what. As much as I hate him, You can't. I know for a fact that Katy Wouldn't." I said. Pops Looks up at me and smiles, then answers his phone...

"Okay Eddie I love you too, but why do you keep saying you love me over and over again?" Max said concerned.

"Okay. Eddie. Listen I have to go. I love you. Bye" pops then hung up the phone. I smiled and went back to eating.

"What'd he want?" Mel asked.

"Well he called and kept saying He loves me, but he needed to Move on. So I'm hoping he's getting over Loren." Pops says happily.

"Well That's great. Loren's moved on, and so has he." Mom said smiling like the rest of us.

We all Finished eating about 15 minutes later. Pops and mom were washing the dishes, while me and Mel were watching cartoons. Mel's phone beeped suddenly and she looked. I look at her and she was pale. She then swallowed hard.

"TURN THE NEWs ON NOW!" She Screamed. I turned the news on.

"Breaking News! Eddie Duran dead! Eddie Duran had just very recently committed suicide. While he was committing it he recorded a video and uploaded it before he died. Here's the video..."

Eddie was in his car Driving fast.

"Loren Tate I Love You SO Much It Hurts. I never meant this to happen. I never meant to do this to you. So now I will pay the price of hurting you. I told your mom that anyone who hurts you will have to kill me for you. So that's what i'm doing. Killing myself. For You. Because I never wanted our relationship to end like this. I wrote a song for you. For you to have closure. Loren Please Don't Judge Me on what i'm doing. It's Called Don't Judge Me. Here You Go...

[Verse 1:]

I don't wanna go there

We should never go there (damn)

Why you wanna go there?

I guess I gotta go there

[Pre-Hook:]

You're hearing rumours about me

And you can't stomach the thought

Of someone touching my body

When you're so close to my heart

I won't deny what they saying

Because most of it is true

But it was all before I fell for you

[Hook:]

So please babe

So please don't judge me

And I won't judge you

Cause it could get ugly

Before it gets beautiful

Please don't judge me

And I won't judge you

And if you love me

Then let it be beautiful

Let it be beautifu-u-ul, let it be beautiful

Let it be beautifu-u-ul, let it be beautiful

[Verse 2:]

Everything I say right now

Is gonna be used in another fight

And I've been through this so many times

Can we change the subject?

You gonna start asking me questions like:

"Was she attractive? Was she an actress?"

Baby the fact is

[Pre-Hook:]

You're hearing rumours about me

And saw some pictures online

Saying they got you so angry

Making you wish you were blind

Before we start talking crazy

Saying some things we'll regret

Can we just slow it down and press reset (damn).

You're beautiful

[Hook:]

So, baby

So please don't judge me

And I won't judge you

Cause it could get ugly

Before it gets beautiful

Please don't judge me

And I won't judge you

And if you love me

Then let it be beautiful

[Bridge:]

Just let the past

Just be the past

And focus on things

That are gonna make us laugh

Take me as I am, not who I was

I promise I'll be, the one that you can trust

[Hook:]

So please

So please don't judge me (don't judge me)

And I won't judge you (I won't)

Cause it could get ugly

Before it gets beautiful (before it gets beautiful)

Please don't judge me (so please don't)

And I won't judge you

And if you love me

Then let it be beautiful

Let it be beautiful [x4]

Let it be beautiful ay

Let it be beautiful yeah, yeah, yeah

[Outro:]

I don't wanna go there baby (yeah)

We should never go there

I Love you Loren Tate. Good Bye..." He was crying.

With that Eddie Drove Off a Cliff. Killing himself. I Was Crying, Sitting in Max's lap holding him close. Everyone was crying. Maybe I'm still in Love with Eddie... But he's gone now... he hurt me, and he stood up to the promise he made to my mom.. 'Anyone who hurts you will have to kill me for you...'

I still Love you Eddie Duran...

* * *

OMG I'm LIKE CRYING SO MUCH! I'm balling! please Review!


End file.
